The Vow
by TWDWriter
Summary: You're formally invited to the wedding of Regina Mills and Robin Locksley. The wedding we didn't get of Outlaw queen. Their vows are funny and memorable, With Tinkerbell marrying them there is sure for some kind of fun.


**Hope you guys like this outlaw queen vows/wedding. I did want the vows to be goofy but to also include moments we probably never got or seen. I tried my best, so I hope yall like it.**

 **The reason why I did this way is because everyone knows Regina is nervous, so there trying to help. I see it has if Regina and Robin did get married there would definitely be a lot of laughter in the scene. Plus you have tinkerbell, snow, charming and the merrymen who probably aren't helping because they also been waiting for their queen and leader to get married.**

 **The other reason why I wanted it to have a lot of humor from Robin is because Sean would do anything to make Lana laugh or smile.**

 **There is also no baby Robyn.**

She was nervous. Her palms sweating. Her fingers fidgeting with the engagement ring that was on her ring finger. She wasn't having seconds thoughts, she never thought this was gonna be her happy ending. After Daniel, she thought it was important to only get revenge on her step-daughter from getting her happy ending. After Robin, came into her life the thief stole her heart. He accepted all her flaws and imperfections, she still have evil in me, he wants to marry the evil side also.

She was brought out of my thoughts by the door opening, it was her two sons. Henry had his hands in his pockets with Roland copying him. Regina smiled at her boys, Henry in a tux looking more like an adult, while Roland looked like a mini Robin.

"Queenie? Mama are you ready?" Roland asked smiling big at his step-mother. It warmed Regina heart that he called her mama, in their times of knowing each other. He called her queenie his nickname for her, while they were in the enchanted forest, she was sitting in her throne chair reading a book, he sat in the other throne chair wanting to know all about her being a Queen. Everyone was surprised when Regina let Roland sit in her throne chairs, Regine let him pass and told him "He could sit there whenever he liked and it was only for her, Snow White, Charming and him." He was over the moon that afternoon and made sure everyone knew the rules of who could only sit in the chairs.

"Ready for what?" Regina playfully being confused.

"You and daddy are getting married, I'm the ring bearer and Henry is walking you down. Did auntie Zelena give you a potion that would make you lose your memory?" Roland asked as he put his arms across his chest.

"No she didn't, now we do not accuse people of something they didn't do okay roland." Regina said as Roland nodded his head.

"So are you ready mom?" Henry asked his mom, he's happy that she's finally getting the happy ending that she deserves after working so hard for it.

"Yeah let me just do one last look. Henry can you help Roland with the rings?" Henry nodded while Regina turned her attention to the mirror.

She was getting to her true love, nothing can change this moment, if there was a hurricane or tornado going through Storybrooke she would still have the wedding. If someone put a new curse on the town she would still find Robin somehow and still have the wedding. As her thoughts were running rapid in her head, Regina smooths out her dress. Her dress was a mermaid style dress, a heart-shaped strapless neckline, with beading across the top, floor length dress. Her hair was curled and to the side (how she wore her hair in camelot) with red lipstick and diamonds earrings. Regina smiled at herself then turned around to her boys, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm ready to become " Regina told her boys, Roland jumps up and down making sure her doesn't drop the rings, Henry holds his arm out to his mom and says "Let's get you to your groom." Regina holds onto Henry arm, Henry puts his hand on her hand telling her everything is gonna be okay, while Roland leads the way.

As they set out of the building, onto the forest floor, Regina couldn't be more happier….this was the moment she has been waiting for her whole life. Regina felt her stomach doing somersaults from her being nervous, she grabs onto Henry arm tighter "Mom relax I got you." Regina looked around, she never thought that she would get married in the forest, maybe her castle in the enchanted forest, to her this was a good change the forest always calmed her down like it was calling her to come home. As they got closer to the beginning of the aisle, Regina took in all the decorations. There was white lights dangling from the trees in the surrounding area, wooden rustic chairs were lined up in rows with white lily flowers on the end of them, there was light pink flowers on the white aisle. She wasn't a huge fan of pink but this once she allowed and letted it slide. Snow outdid herself Regina thought to herself even though she would never admit out loud. Before she knew everyone was standing up Roland was starting to walk the aisle, she gripped Henry arm tighter, digging her nails his arm. He didn't flinch because he knew she was nervous, he looked at her and gave her a nod. Walking down the aisle she seen everyone that she loved from Granny to Pongo, even Whale was here for this moment. She looked to her left to see Charming, Belle, Zelena, Snow, Ruby, Grumpy, Hook, and Emma giving her thumbs up, she blushed...there was no way to hide it. Her eyes then locked onto Robin, she wouldn't want this moment to go away, she wanted to stay locked in this moment.

Robin looked at his bride, he couldn't take his eyes of her. Her black hair curled and to the side, her lips red from her lipstick, her dress was form-fitted, he waited for this moment to happen and now it was finally here. The woman who he fell in love with in only a span of a year, the woman who loved his son like her own, the woman that protected his son and hers from the evilness that would lurk into storybrooke ever so often. A tear fell down his cheek, he smiles their eyes locking onto each other, it was just them in their own world.

As they were walking down the aisle Henry whispered "Mom I'm happy that you have a happy ending this time with the person who accepted all of your flaws, and sees the good in you like we did and still do. One more thing I know one thing you told me over the years, Mills don't get nervous they get confident." Henry and Regina reached the end of the aisle, before her was the man of her dreams, the man she been waiting for her whole life.

"Who gives this Queen to her Outlaw?" Tinkerbell asked smirking. Why did I ask her to marry us Regina thought to herself.

"I do her son." Henry told Tinkerbell with his chest puffed out, they chuckle then he places Regina hand into Robin then kissed her cheek before he went to sit down next to Emma.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the love and union of Regina Mills and Robin Locksley. Now when I met Regina she was lost, searching for a happy ending. I remember having pixie dust telling her it would lead to her soulmate. So her and I followed the pixie dust to a tavern... which I never understood why she didn't go in there the first time. Does bestfriend have answers?" Tinkerbell explained putting emphasis on the last part.

Regina rolling her eyes "Tink!" hissed at the pixie, trying to tell her continue.

"Well i'm speaking truth" Tink told regina causing the crowd at their banter "Anyway these two have found each other after many years of being apart. Both lost loved one, now their loved ones have led them to each other. Now Marriage is a union sharing of responsibilities, love, compirase, hardships, triumphs, and going through each other sorrows without it getting in between them for all the days of your lives?

"We do" Robin and Regina stated, while still looking at each other.

"I know you guys have vows that y'all have written. Regina would you like to go first?" Tink smiled at her friend.

"Sure" Regina took a deep breath and started "Robin I know we didn't get off on the right foot with me telling you 'Where you come from people bathe in the river and use pines for money' when you were trying to save me from the door taking off my arm in rumple's castle. I look back at that moment, to see that our chemistry was soaring even if we didn't see it just yet, even if we were at each throats ninety-nine perfect of the time. I liked that you challenged me for the better, you didn't see the evil queen, even if I was dressed in that attire, you saw Regina who was vulnerable, even if I hate to show it. You broke down those walls, wasn't afraid to love me for me. That moment we had in my castle, when you found out I was gonna put myself under a sleeping curse because I thought I lost my son, you stopped me,told me that I could move even without him in life like you had to with Marian. Telling me that doing that wasn't the way to go about it, you told me that I couldn't give up, that if I opened my eyes, I could have a second chance. While we were in the enchanted forest for the missing year, Roland and you brought me back, during that time. Truthfully I am proud that you told me to give love a second chance because it bought you and Roland into my life. I gained another son that would love me unconditionally just like Henry does. After I saved him from that horrid flying monkey, I should've known he would get attach to me. He's just like his father in one way no matter what I did in the past, present and future, they would still love me as Regina/Evil Queen. I remember those nights he would crawl into my bed when he having a nightmares of the flying monkeys or him falling asleep, while I was telling him a bedtime story and we could cuddle, and the following morning you would find...us still sleeping in each other arms. I'm also elated that my son has another father figure that he can look up, teach him to be a man, even shoot a bow and arrow. Yes I have a sister but the merryman became brothers that I could rely on, when I need piece of advice, they became uncles to Henry. I know they were weary about me at first until they saw that I saved Roland and saw much I truly cared for you and him. I became an honorary member when I cooked for them, Henry and Roland one night at the camp when you were working, after the boys went to sleep, me and the guys were drinking, they loved that even when I'm drunk my fireball aim is still perfect...we tied Will Stutely not your nephew to a tree, put an apple on top of his head, I aimed for the apple and it was perfect. The reason why I'm telling you this is because if I didnt meet you, I wouldn't have these moments, that I could cherish for the rest of my life. I Love you Robin. " Regina smiling Robin while a tear was falling down her cheek.

"Damn Robin could you top that?" Little John and Tinkerbell asked Robin as they moved closer to him.

"Can I kiss her already?" Robin asked out loud causing everyone to laugh.

"That's not how it goes mate" Friar Tuck yelled from the crowd.

"C'mon Robin, I wanna hear your vow..be romantic you got this." Tinkerbell and Little John told Robin hyping him up. Regina laughs at the two interaction, there was never a dull moment in this family.

Robin starts to jump up and down like a boxer getting ready for a battle, shakes out his body, while Little John was getting the tension out of his shoulder. Robin cracked his neck. "Alright best man thank you...I got this" Robin told Little John. "I do remember that day correctly and I'm happy that I saved your arm. I never thought I would be marrying the evil queen, I love both sides of you Regina. The evil queen is part of the package and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're magic and you're fireballs are things I love also about you. Yeah it took me awhile to get used to it but if it wasn't for you Roland wouldn't be here. I loved coming into your room in the morning to find you and Roland cuddling. I loved that Roland has a woman like you he can rely on, that will always protect him, and to make sure he has everything he needs. Roland has a mother that can teach him how to be strong, sassy, independent but most importantly as you would say take no shit from anyone. You comfort him from the scary things in the night, you show him not be afraid, and to be brave. I'm glad that you decided to let us in after our talk because you taught me to love again...when I didn't think that I couldn't. I'm happy that I can be that man you want in Henry life,I'm happy that I also gained a son to love as much as I love Roland, I will be there for him when he needs manly advice or just someone he wants to spend time with, he will also be a man of honor, he will learn how to use bow and arrow...his grandmother learned from the best. You and Emma did a great job with Henry. Even if y'all don't see it, that's why Hook and I are here to tell yall. I told you before what you did in the past is what you did in the past, I'm your future and you're my future; whatever you throw at me it being you or the evil queen side, I would still love you. No matter what happens I will choose you and will always choose you. I knew you always trusted me with the big and small things, like when you gave me your heart to protect from Zelena. Like you would trust me with your heart, I would trust you with my bow and arrow. Now I know that you definitely love the of forest now, since a little birdie ratted you out, told me that before you didn't like that I smelt like forrest but now,you love it." Robin told regina causing her to look at her main suspect Snow, who was whistling looking at the sky, Robin tugs at her hand slightly running her attention back to him. "We are here now, we don't no longer have to wait for the right one because we are each other happyendings. If you ever need a heart just remember that you will always have mine." Robin said wiping another tear from Regina face.

A series of Awwws were heard throughout the forest, Regina laughed and hid her face in Robin shoulder.

"Damn Robin really?" Tinkerbell said wiping a tear from her eye. "Okay Roland can we the rings please."

As Roland gave each of his parents a ring he said "One for daddy and queenie." He goes back to his spot next to John.

"These symbolize rings the love yall have for one another, the union of two people coming together, never to be separated from any realm or curse. Now Robin repeat after me" Tinkerbell told him."I Robin, promise to protect, love, and support you Regina for the remainder of our lives. To protect each other and our family from any harm. Our marriage won't be filled with sorrow and pain but with laughter, adventures, understanding, truth, passion and love, With this ring I thee wed."

Robin repeated after Tink "I Robin, promise to protect, love, and support you Regina for the remainder of our lives. To protect each other and our family from any harm. Our marriage won't be filled with sorrow and pain but with laughter, adventures, understanding, truth, passion and love, With this ring I thee wed" He places Regina ring onto her finger, the ring was a sterling silver band as a arrow with a ruby shaped heart going through it. Regina was in shock, this ring was made for them, Robin made sure that this ring told their story when he customized it, he was elated at the result when the jeweler showed him the ring, he knew Regina would love it.

"Now Regina repeat after me" Tinkerbell smiling at her best friend. "I Regina, promise to protect, love, and support you Robin for the remainder of our lives. To protect each other and our family from any harm. Our marriage won't be filled with sorrow and pain but with laughter, adventures, understanding, truth, passion and love, With this ring I thee wed."

Regina repeated after Tink "I Regina, promise to protect, love, and support you Robin for the remainder of our lives. To protect each other and our family from any harm. Our marriage won't be filled with sorrow and pain but with laughter, adventures, understanding, truth, passion and love, With this ring I thee wed." Regina places the ring onto Robin finger his wedding band was a sterling silver, a serene forest lasered into the ring, in one of the trees was a heart that had a arrow going through it. Robin took in the ring, he was shocked that she manage to put everything he loved he loved on the ring. From the forest to the heart to the arrow their rings definitely told a story of True love. The forest was the first they met, the base of there start to a happy ending.

"Now live in love, sharing the most amazing gifts you have- the rings of your lives united. And may your love for each other travel through every realm/world. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tinkerbell happily clapped her hands.

Robin looked into Regina's eyes, in her eyes he saw the love and trust she has for him. He cupped her cheeks with one hand while the other was on her waist, their lips meet. The kiss was slow and passionate, Regina wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They both didn't want this moment to stop. They stopped when little arms wrapped around their legs, they looked down to see Roland looking up at them and smiling. Robin picks him up starts to tickle him, Henry goes up to his mom and gives her a side-hug then pats Robin on his shoulder. Robin smile at his sons then at his wife. The thought of calling Regina his wife, made his heart swell in pride, she was everything to him. He placed Roland on his hip, and grabs Regina hand, Regina looks down at their then at her husband and gives him a quick peck the lips. She locks her arm with Henry, they share a smile. The family of four walks down the aisle with flowers petals falling around them.

This is their happy ending, finding new true love and being a family.

 **Let me know what y'all think. Review Please. If its not the best let me know, if you love it or its in the middle let me know.**

 **If they seem out of character I'm sorry I did want to interpret Lana and Sean. Sean does little things to make her laugh so I thought why not do the boxer moves to hype himself up.**

 **I did have ideas on how I wanted to show the dress and ring visual. I feel like the ring does show outlaw queen.**

Regina ring- .

Regina wedding fashion/7082-simone-carvalli-wedding-dress


End file.
